


For The Land of the Free

by HeartySunny



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Infiltration, Kidnapping, Recruitment, SHIELD, Undercover Missions, backstabbing, dont judge me, i got 100 on it tho, i had a time limit, there was also a word limit, this was a rough draft, this was a school assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartySunny/pseuds/HeartySunny
Summary: This is a crossover of one of my favorite shows from my childhood and my current interests.Captain America and the American Maid must team up to save Cap's poor shield from the clutches of Brainchild and Skippy.





	For The Land of the Free

It was a dark night. Darker than in New York, where light pollution filled the city. Yet the skyline was still visible, due to the soft glow of the moon. A flickering street lamp on the corner of the block cast shadows over the street. The alley in view was surprisingly bare of graffiti. The surrounding rooftops had spontaneously placed cracks and collapses on them. The brisk air blew past the building facades.  
Captain America was scanning the area around him, trying to get a feel for it. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't be caught unprepared.  
He was on a stakeout. Nick Fury had sent him on a mission. He was to recruit a resident genius for SHIELD, but if the target didn't comply, he was to arrest him. The kid was too dangerous to be running around freely. He would be better in SHIELD's custody than in HYDRA's clutches.  
They had gotten an anonymous tip informing them that the target was deploying a machine of some sort in this location. Steve was skeptical of it though. If the subject was a genius, wouldn't he be able to control the information about him that got out?  
Soon, there was an odd whirring sound that sounded out of place from the hum of the city. Cap looked toward the sound. A giant robotic dog was flying over the buildings. It seemed to be en route to the alley that he was overlooking.  
There was also a shadowy figure hopping over buildings below the canine. Every time the figure reached the end of a rooftop, it leapt over the gaps with Olympic grace. Almost as good as Natasha, he thought. It whipped something from its head, throwing the item with deadly accuracy. Just like Clint, he thought. The object lodged in a plate of the dog's body. The figure soon went out of sight.  
By this time, the dog was over the alley. It landed with a clanking noise. He saw propeller blades get retracted into its neck. Then the dog opened its mouth. "Hello," the static feed greeted. "I know you're here, Captain America!"  
Steve froze. He was deceived. And now he was vulnerable without any backup. The canine continued. "I am Brainchild. I heard you were coming to 'recruit' me. Well that won't work, now will it? I am perfectly situated here. And you have just walked right into my trap! How many people can say they defeated Captain America?"  
Cap barely had time to react before the dog pounced. He threw up his shield, which protected him from the charging dog. Its robotic tail whipped around the shield, tying itself around Steve's waist. Struggling was futile.  
A shadow crossed over the alley. Help had come. "Need a little help, Cap?" He looked up to see a woman in a red, white, and blue dress, complete with heels, a tiara, and the American flag motif.  
She removed her heels and chucked them at the mechanical tail, strong enough to break the receptiveness of the appendage. Cap shrugged off the limp tail and flung his shield at the canine. The dog was expecting this however, and grabbed the shield in its mouth. "Hey you mangy mutt, that shield is not your Frisbee!"  
"On the contrary, dear Captain, it is worth more than any of Skippy's Frisbees. It is worth just a bit more than you..." The audio trailed off as if putting puzzle pieces together. "Eh, nobody said a plan had to be set in stone!" The dog (Skippy?) turned with the shield still in his mouth, and took off into the starry sky.  
Cap stared after the airborne machine in shock. Then he turned to the heroine. "Who are you? Why were you tailing that dog?"  
"Excuse me, soldier, but I just saved your life. Stop asking obvious questions." The patriotic woman pulled her tiara off her head. She turned it around, as if searching for something. Once it was facing a certain direction, the tip of the headpiece blinked red. "This is the way to go."  
Captain America sputtered. "Ma’am, I realize that you saved me, and I am thankful for it. But can you please explain what’s happening? "  
She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so that mutt was Skippy, the minion of Brainchild. One of the smartest guys around here. He just stole your shield, so now we need to go get it back. I have a tracking device on the dog, which is what we are now following. Is that clear enough for you? "  
Cap did not respond. The woman sighed. "Come on, the longer we wait, the less chance your shield has of making it back alive." She turned to face him. "By the way, the name’s American Maid."  
~~~~~  
Captain America and the American Maid followed Skippy to a suburban neighborhood. It landed in a treehouse in one of the backyards. They snuck in to the yard and peered through one of the windows.  
Inside the treehouse was a vast laboratory, filled with all kinds of gadgets and information. Tony would love this place, Steve thought.  
"You have my shield, Skippy! Good boy, good boy!" Brainchild walked up to his canine and took the shield from its mouth. "Now all I need to do is give you upgrades with the metal from this shield!"  
Cap looked at the boy, shocked. This was his target! And what was up with the glass dome on the kid's head?  
"Alright, Cap. You distract Skippy while I get your shield. Go!"  
"Wait, what?"  
American Maid pushed Cap into the treehouse. Brainchild turned, clearly surprised. "Well, well, Captain. Here for this?" He shook the shield. "Good luck getting it. Skippy!"  
Skippy lunged at Cap, teeth bared. Cap grabbed the dog's mouth, holding it open. He strained himself as he tried to bend the mutt's mouth backwards. Brainchild became alarmed at this turn of events. He lay down the shield and ran for a remote, most likely the controller for Skippy.  
Brainchild yelled, "Take that, you scoundrel!"  
American Maid snuck in as Brainchild shouted. She picked up the shield and tested its weight in her hands. She threw it at an angle so that it ricocheted off the walls. The shield bounced off of Skippy, freeing Cap.  
Cap walked up to Brainchild. "Game over," he said as he took the remote and crushed it.  
~~~~~  
The two heroes and Brainchild walked outside of the boy's house. "Your parents are very nice," Cap said.  
"No they're not. They handed me over to you. That's not very nice," Brainchild said sullenly.  
"Well, Charles, I guess they realized you're too much of a troublemaker," Maid said, looking down at him.  
Captain America chuckled. "Well, I think SHIELD's got it from here, ma'am. Thank you for your services, American Maid."  
"Don't mention it," she replied. "In fact, I should really get home. See you around, Captain America." She continued down the road, without any kind of fancy transportation, just walking.  
"What a night," said Steve.


End file.
